


School Days

by heros_wings



Series: Not-So-Straight-As [7]
Category: GOT7
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Jackson isn't the only one who fell in love at first sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heros_wings/pseuds/heros_wings
Summary: When Jaebum was a student, he didn't see the point in going to school until he saw Jinyoung.





	School Days

**Author's Note:**

> A comment basically sparked this. If you're reading, you know who you are :p

Jaebum wasn't really sure _why_ he went to school.

“Because you're a _kid_ and that's what you do,” his mother told him once.

He was only in elementary school then, and now, as he walked into his homeroom class on his first day of high school, he was as over school as he was back then. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to learn. He just didn’t understand why he was wasting time in Biology. He wanted to dance and write music. He wasn't going to write a song about _mitochondria_ , so why did he have to learn about it?

His parents, at least, conceded to letting him attend a high school for language and arts. He still had to take Biology, but at least he had music and dance lessons to break up the monotony of his more traditional classes.

Dropping into the seat at the back of the room, he put his head down on the desk and closed his eyes. He listened as the bell announced the start of the day and his classmates settled into their seats. He didn't bother to move even as the door slid shut.

The teacher — Ms. Oh — called the class to order and welcomed them to their first year of high school. Jaebum took a deep breath and let out a long sigh. She was talking about the friends and memories they would make and how they were beginning the best years of their lives…

All Jaebum could think about was how he was going to rot behind a desk for another three years. At least this one was in a nice, sunny spot next to the window.

“Please stand and say something about yourself when I call your name,” she said.

Jaebum fought back a groan.

She went through “Kim Seokjin” “Ok Hwayoung” “Choi Yoojin” and “Kim Jaehyun” before getting to “Park Jinyoung.”

Jaebum didn't know what made him lift his head. When he did, he saw a boy in the front row stand. His pristine uniform was a stark contrast to Jaebum’s loose tie and untucked shirt, and he looked like he would _definitely_ be class president for all three years of high school. Jaebum’s heart lurched when he spoke.

“I’m uh...from Jinhae…” he said. “I know it’s a bit boring,” he continued in a joking tone, “but my favorite things are reading books and watching movies.”

Jaebum watched, transfixed, as he sat and the next person was called.

“Im Jaebum.”

He was still staring at Jinyoung, wondering about what kind of books he read and the movies he liked to watch. He thought about his own collection at home, wondering if they had read the same books...

_“Im Jaebum!”_

He jerked his head away from Jinyoung and stared at the teacher, who was looking at him like she was unimpressed with what she saw. Carefully, he stood from his seat.

“Um…” he glanced at Jinyoung, who was turned in his seat back like the other students at the front of the room. “I like…” he was looking directly at Jinyoung now. He smiled a bit without meaning to. “...books and movies.”

Maybe he imagined it, but a smile seemed to flicker briefly across Jinyoung’s lips.

 

_—Present Day—_

 

“You’re staring, again,” Jinyoung muttered, not even glancing up from the essays he was grading. 

Jaebum smiled from where he lay spread out on their couch, still watching him. Jinyoung was sitting at their small coffee table, with papers strewn across it in a mass of organized chaos only he understood. Without a word, Jaebum reached out. He was just close enough for his fingertips to brush across Jinyoung’s hair.

“I’m thinking,” he replied, smiling a bit. He loved the way Jinyoung’s brows knitted together in confusion. “About the day we met…”

Jinyoung’s lips twitched into a small smile.

“You were the cutest nerd I ever met,” Jaebum teased.

Snorting, Jinyoung turned back to grading papers, but Jaebum reached out again and pulled him in for a soft kiss.

“Love you, Jinyoung-ah.”

Jinyoung smiled and kissed him again. “You too, _hyung._ ”


End file.
